kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Peridot
Peridot (originally from Steven Universe) is a Type 10 Maintenance Program that is meant to repair broken sites in Cyberspace. She was a servant to Yellow Diamond in the First Dimension. Nextgen Series Peridot lived in the First Dimension and served the Gem Empress, Yellow Diamond. Yellow Diamond sent Peridot to the trolls' base to study their machine, but Peridot was captured and banished to the New World via the same machine. Peridot was destroyed in the process, but her memory was recorded in the Great Clock's mainframe, so she was reborn as a Program. In Legend of the Seven Lights, Peridot was revived from Digital Nothingness by XANA. She was still traumatized by whatever happened, so XANA was forced to calm her down. He wanted Peridot to repair all the Cybersites Ragaj Gnik wanted XANA to fix, and Peridot agreed, with XANA's promise that he would take Peridot to see Yellow Diamond. Peridot goes to the Land of Quartz and Melody to repair the landscape, all the while questioning XANA's own modifications to the world. She encounters Vanellope in the site, and the candy child remarks how she looks like a Mountain Dew Dorito. Peridot realizes Vanellope is the one she was warned about, so she attempts to battle the child. The battle comes to a stop when Peridot wrecks part of the site, and XANA shouts at her via an earpiece. Peridot decides to abandon the fight and fly across the quartz fields as Vanellope chases. Vanellope almost catches the Program, but Peridot is able to escape the fly back to XANA's ship. XANA scolds her for her poor performance, but finds it acceptable nonetheless and sets her on the next task: repairing Clank, the leader of the Zoni. She goes to the Land of Crystals and Gems to accomplish this task, only to be caught by Vanellope in the act. Peridot flies over the field when XANA sends the Centipeetle to fight Vanel, but at the end of the fight, Vanellope kicks the Centipeetle's head up to hit Peridot. Peridot drops Clank as a result, and when she tries to reclaim him, the Zoni blast Peridot away. XANA brings Peridot to the First Byway in order to repair it. The Cyberspace gets invaded by Kaiba's army of Duel Monsters. XANA plans to defeat Kaiba using a virus that he has Peridot install inside him. When Peridot continues fixing the base, she falls off a walkway as her limb-enhancers break off of her, exposing her impish self to Dillon's team of operatives. They are able to persuade Peridot to merge with The Source and become the God of Cyberspace, for the act would save Yellow Diamond from certain doom and help her return home. Battles *Peridot vs. the trolls. *Peridot vs. Vanellope von Schweetz. *Peridot vs. Noah Kaiba. Appearance “I AM NOT A DORITO!!” -Peridot to Vanellope (src) Peridot has a light-green body, but it is covered in mechanical armor of various green hues, per their respective body part. She has a small body area, while her legs start short, then become longer and huge past the knees. Her boots are black with green toe areas. Her arms end at round, black stubs, while her green fingers are separate and floating from her body. She wears a viser over her green eyes, and has a Peridot gem on her forehead, in the shape of an upside-down rounded triangle. Her hair is greenish-yellow and has a diamond-ish shape (however, it is remarkably shaped like a Dorito). Peridot is actually shorter than Vanellope without her limb-enhancers. Personality Peridot speaks with a very smart, snarky, and nasally tone of voice. She often gets annoyed by whoever she has to work for, depending on the person or job. She becomes very panicky at the sight of enemies and tries to fight them at long range, but she will always taunt and laugh at them if she is winning a battle. She seems to have great care for someone called Yellow Diamond and will work for XANA for the sake of seeing her again. However, she had strong dislike for XANA and was willing to betray him quickly to help the Kids Next Door, for the result would involve helping Yellow Diamond return home. Abilities Peridot creates and controls small robots called Flask Robonoids, which can repair anything broken in Cyberspace. Peridot's fingers can take the form of a small computer to scan or look things up. Her fingers can also become a helicopter so she can fly, and she is able to stand on her fingers and walk on them. The fingers of one of her hands can surround her body and protect it inside a bubble barrier. If one of those fingers is knocked away, however, her barrier will shut off. However, her fingers can float and shoot lasers or energy balls, and three of them can form a spinning energy disc, which flies at her enemies. Peridot's feet can fly away from her body like rockets and kick enemies from afar. She can project numerous holograms of herself to confuse her enemies. Stories She's Appeared *Legend of the Seven Lights **Seven Lights: The Side Stories (mentioned) Trivia *She is the first Steven Universe crossover to appear in the Gameverse. *Gamewizard comments that she looks like Jenny Wakeman from Life as a Teenage Robot. **In either character's original series, their main threat is something called the "Cluster." *Gamewizard likes to call her Peri the Dotypus, a reference to Perry the Platypus. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Females Category:Programs Category:Seven Lights Bosses Category:Henchmen Category:Revived Characters Category:Aliens